


Walls

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: A ex from Nick's past comes back.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 44





	Walls

Walls

Ellie Bishop-Torres was having a great day. It was sunny, spring weather had warm the frigid the air. Cherry blossoms were perfuming the city, and Ellie was working the best job in the world. However, right now, she was scrubbing through Spanish tapes where a terrorist is targeting sailors. 

Ellie smiled and drank her tea. It wasn’t her favorite, but since she was on desk duty for the next 5 months. As Soon as Gibbs was told that she and her husband were expecting that was the mandate. Her partner vehemently agreed, and for once, Ellie wasn’t stubborn and listened to the men in her life. 

Ellie Stretched and her hands rubbed the small baby bump that seemed to form overnight. Ellie stood and reached into her back pocket to look at the ultrasound. They were having a little girl. Ellie smiled again. She was in a bubble of happiness. 

That bubble was popped with a ding of the elevator. McGee, Gibbs, and her better half came storming in. 

“Hey, guys, how is the case going?” Ellie asked and slipped the picture back on her desk. However, the stormy mood meant that something went askew. Ellie glanced at Nick and noticed all his walls were up. It frightened her to see her husband, with all the walls and looked like the scarred man who she met 6 years ago. 

“What happened,” Ellie asked, glancing at Gibbs and McGee.

“a blast from the past,” McGee said. 

Gibbs interrupted and called over to Bishop. “Bishop, you are with me in interrogation. Torres track down leads.”

The elevator beeped again, and out came Elena Silva, the woman who threatened Nick when he first went to the team. She was handcuffed and being lead to interrogation by two of the significant security officers. Elena kept her eyes on Nick. Much like a tiger stalks their prey. Ellie didn’t like the look her husband had, and Elena was giving him. So Ellie walked over to where he was standing on the phone and kissed his cheek in a lingering kiss before running after Gibbs. 

In interrogation, Ellie watched this woman with guarded eyes. Thankful Gibbs was in charge of the investigation. 

“So Elena, I thought we put you away for endangering a federal agent?” Gibbs started with questioning. 

“No, you brought down my family fortunes. My dad died in prison, and my brother is rotting in jail. All because of Nick Torres and his inability to do his job,” Elena sneered with venom. 

“And what job would that be?” Ellie asked with the same venom. 

“Protecting my family,” Elena growled. 

“Well, he thought it better to protect his career.” Gibbs interrupted, keeping Ellie on topic. “You may want to call your best lawyer. You will be here for a while.” 

Gibbs then got up, and Ellie stayed to finish the interrogation.

Gibbs stepped into the observation area. Nick was watching turned, “Gibbs, you can’t leave Ellie in there with her.” 

Gibb smirked at the younger agent and said, “Trust your wife, Nick. She will be fine.”

“So you and Torres? Does he call you his Angel? The one who saved him from falling into the abyss. Did he tell you about his father, and how bad it was for him before he abandoned him? Did he tell you about the beautiful night in Balioche?” Elena growled, tapping her nails on the table.

“Elena, save your breath. Nick isn’t undercover? And unlike you, he made the commitment to me,” Ellie sneered waving her ringed hand at her, Ellie walked out the interrogation. She breathed as the door shut. 

Ellie wasn’t going to lie that Elena, always meeting her husband, ex’s (not really because he was undercover), made her feel insignificant. Ellie left Elena and walked down the hall. Nick left the observation, Ellie turned and smiled at her husband. “Hey, Honey. How are the leads?” 

“Babe, are you okay?” Nick asked and grabbed her hand. 

“Oh please, Elena, I have tangoed with your ex before.” Ellie smiled and squeezed his hand. 

“I know, but it is Elena.” Nick let out a strangled sigh. 

Ellie turned toward her mate and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. “Nick, I am fine. Elena Silva will not rattle me.” Ellie leaned forward and kissed him gently. Nick tried to smile but was nervous. 

“Honey, we are fine. I’m gonna get a snack,” Ellie reassured and walked away. 

Hours later, Ellie was scrambling, trying to find a lead to connect Elena to the rest of the case. Ellie was staring at her computer, feeling a headache creep in. 

Gibbs and McGee came into the squad room. Nick watched. 

“We have a problem, Torres!” Gibbs exclaimed as he threw his coffee cup away. 

“Boss?” Nick raised his eyebrow and look over at Gibbs. 

“Elena will not say anything until she talks to you. Apparently, she has something she needs to say.” Gibb leads him down to interrogation. Ellie followed them and watched as Nick’s wall was rebuilt, the barriers that Ellie had spent years taking down and brick by brick Nick became the man who married Her on the beach in Hawaii with just family and friends.

Ellie slipped into observation as Nick hovered around the table in the next room. Ellie nodded to the tech to turn on the sound. 

Jack slipped in and watched. 

“What do you want, Elena. We have been done for a long time.” Nick sneered at the beautiful woman. 

“What no Hello. Or how have you been?” Elena asked 

“Hello, how have you been,” Nick asked.

“You could have at least checked in after everything happened.” Elena countered. 

“I was a little busy helping my sister. You know, after you killed her husband,” Nick reminded. 

“Right, and you leaving didn’t ruin my life.” Elena attacked.

“What are you talking about?” Nick stood by the mirror as he tried to connect with Ellie. 

“I got pregnant, Nick,” Elena said a little quieter. “Remember that evening in Miami.”

Nick finally turned and smirked at Elena “At the Windgate. We laughed and got drunk enough to forget my troubles. Then I woke up the next morning and vowed never to see you again.” 

“I got pregnant. I had no money, no family, and no one to support me.” Elena mentioned. 

Nick felt his heart stop. “What happened to the baby?” 

“I had a miscarriage. It was a girl. I was going to name her Destina” Elena felt tears come in her eyes.

“And how did I ruin your life?” Nick asked with a guarded tone. 

“You know-how. You destroyed my family. Regardless of everything, I still love you,” Elena reached over to clasp his hand. 

“ah, there it is,” Nick growled. 

“We can have a family, Nick,” Elena asked.

“Yeah, with the bimbo agent who doesn’t understand our culture, our traditions, or our language. Has she ever celebrated dia de Muertos, or seen the Carnival? Great job, Nick, you really married up.” Elena snarled at Nick, jealousy lacing her tone

In Observation, Ellie felt the weight of her words, and a tightness in her chest made it hard to breathe. Jack watched the younger woman for signs of distress. Ellie wrapped her hand around the baby bump. Although tears filled the blonde agents’ eyes. 

“Be careful what you say next, Elena. That’s my wife, you are very disrespectful toward,” Nick demanded. 

Elena scoffed. “Please, Nick. at least acknowledge that we had something great” 

Nick walked over to the door and said, “We had something great. I could’ t sleep at night. Felt like I was being watched and worried for my life.” Nick walked out of the door.

Ellie met him in the hall. However, Nick sidestepped her and headed down the hall. All his walls reconstructed. Ellie watched him disappear around the orange corner and didn’t run after him. Ellie knew that pushing him before he was ready to talk would make things worst. 

Ellie ended in Kasie’s lab and wasn’t listening to Jimmy, Kasie, and McGee argue about the case. 

“Why wouldn’t he tell me about Miami.” Ellie mused to herself. The three other people stopped arguing and came close to Ellie, who was sitting criss-cross applesauce on the stainless steel table. 

“Ellie what’s wrong?” Kasie asked.

“Nothing. I don’t want to air out dirty laundry” Ellie. 

Kasie shared a look with Jimmy and McGee. 

“Ellie. Regardless of what Elena said. Nick loves you” Kasie reassured. 

“You heard Nick say that staying in Buenos Aires was not good either,” Jimmy said. 

Ellie raised at an eyebrow at her coworkers. 

“Jack may have mentioned,” McGee confessed “She was concerned about you guys. We all are.” 

Ellie starred at her coworkers. “Guys Nick and I are fine. Elena did not drive a wedge.”

“Ellie’s right, although I don’t know how its anyone business.” Nick Interrupted, followed by Gibbs, “I think we need to go back to work.”

“I agree,” Gibbs stated.

Nick avoided Ellie. Stood next to Gibbs attentively watch Kasie go over her findings. Ellie watched Nick and felt a trickle of fear strangle her good sense. Maybe Elena did leave a wedge. As everyone except Kasie and Jimmy rode the elevator up. McGee and Gibbs lead the way, Everyone went to the respective desks. 

The case shifted blame off of Elena. McGee leads Elena out of the building. 

Nick called to McGee, “hold up, Elena, I’m sorry about everything that happened to you. I hope things turn around. “ 

Elena stopped and planted a passionate kiss on Nick. Ellie saw this and ran downstairs to talk with Kasie.

McGee pulled her off of Nick and said, “Lady, he is married. Have a little respect.” 

Old Nick would have smirked. Old Nick would have gloated about getting kissed. Old Nick would have laughed. However, Nick wasn’t old, Nick. Nick was married, and seeing Elena stirred up the demons, he seemed locked away. However, Nick wasn’t the only one Elena hurt. Nick looked over to Ellie’s desk and realized his wife was missing. 

At that moment, Gibbs called from upstairs, and the case continued forward. 

Kasie looked at Ellie, with tears running down her face and immediately took her home. Ellie and Nick had bought a ranch style house. It was a cozy and complete blend of both Ellie and Nick. Kasie texted Nick and Gibbs that she took Ellie home. Ellie cuddled on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

The case wrapped up. Nick was released and drove to get food. He texted Kasie, and Kasie assured him that Ellie was sleep, so Kasie left. 

Nick let himself into their house and put the food on the table. He walked over to where his exhausted wife was sleeping and kneeled on their living room floor. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her gently on the forehead. It was their typical way of waking each other up. 

Ellie stretched and smiled at Nick. 

“Hi, your home!” Ellie said with a sleepy voice that always sent his heart pounding. Nick cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. The demons that always calmed when he near Ellie. 

When they broke apart, Ellie smiled a sleepy smile and said, “That’s nice. I missed you.”

“Ellie, I missed you. Can we talk.” Nick asked and cupped her face. 

Ellie looked at her husband and asked, “Of course. Just promise me something. Promise me you didn’t cheat on me.” 

Nick’s heart sank at the heartbreak he inflicted on Ellie, without knowing it. Nick led her to the table and served her food, but Ellie waited until he was sitting next to her. She grabbed his hand and then waited. 

“You remember when my Mama died?” Nick explained. 

“I offered to come with you but didn’t want anyone coming with you,” Ellie interrupted. 

“Yeah. Elena was in Miami. I was drunk and sad. She was a friendly face, and it was a one- night stand. When I left the next morning I knew it was a mistake. Elena and I were oil and water. I buried Mama and missed your soothing presence. I also realized that I loved you. You picked me up from the airport. Unassuming and just you. You dropped me off at home and later that evening I called for our first date. I never cheated you nor would I ever cheat on you. “Nick squeezed her hand. 

“I’m sorry for the baby, your loss,” Ellie said softly. 

“I always wanted to be a dad when younger then everything happened, and my dad left. I am excited to have this adventure with you. You are the one I need.” Nick leaned over and kissed her. 

“I think we should name our daughter Destiny Sofia,” Ellie said quietly. 

Nick smirked at her and laughed. They finished their dinner, and Nick carrying Ellie to bed. Ellie changed into her soft pajama set, and Nick kissed her baby bump and whispered sweet nothings. Later Ellie fell asleep with Nick’s arm protecting her baby, Ellie felt loved.

Walls crumble and are rebuilt. However, when walls are restored with the bonds of love that when they are the strongest.


End file.
